The invention concerns a method and a system for reducing the stopping distance and improving the traction of a motor vehicle equipped with a roll stabilization system, wherein the roll stabilization system includes at least one actuating drive disposed on at least one axle and between the two halves of an undercarriage stabilizer.
Active roll stabilization (ARS) systems are well known in the art, and provide a means for preventing body tilt or roll during cornering by automatically adjusting an undercarriage-mounted stabilizer in response to appropriate, sensed conditions, or a manual input, being communicated to a controller. An ARS system for motor vehicles is known, and discussed in Intelligenz fxc3xcrs Fahrwerk [Intelligence for the Undercarriage], Konstruktion und Electronik [Design and Electronics], No. 17, Aug. 5, 1992, at 9, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference. Where formerly a one-piece torsion bar or stabilizer would have been provided to the vehicle undercarriage to prevent body roll, the system described by this reference provides a hydraulic swivel motor or actuator drive between the two halves of the stabilizer, thereby providing a two-part undercarriage roll stabilizer system. That is, the conventional torsion bar or stabilizer is split, and disposed between the two stabilizer halves is a swivel drive motor that is able to produce an active torsion and therefore a tensioning of the stabilizer halves and the axles to which the stabilizer halves are engaged. The swivel motor, or actuator, induces relative rotary movement between the stabilizer halves to counteract the body roll, and suppresses the rolling motion of the vehicle superstructure during cornering by applying a countermoment to the superstructure. This moment may be advantageously generated in the stabilizers of the front and rear axles. With the aid of such a system, on the one hand, driving comfort is improved in that the rolling motion of the vehicle superstructure is suppressed, and moreover, the left and right sides of the vehicle can be decoupled when unilateral excitations from the road are encountered during cornering.
The aforesaid known system uses a hydraulic actuating drive that requires specialized and in some cases high-cost installation in the vehicle and that, furthermore, needs power even when the vehicle is traveling straight ahead or is quasi-stationary, with the result that so-called no-load losses occur even during straight-ahead driving.
Electromechanical actuating drives suitable for use in roll stabilization systems are also known. For example, Japanese Patent Application No. 06249927, filed Sep. 19, 1994, and published Apr. 2, 1996, as Abstract Publication No. 08085928; and German Patent Application No. DE 198 14 275 A1, filed Oct. 8, 1998, the priority of which is claimed in International Patent Application No. PCT/DE99/00930, filed Mar. 27, 1999, and published Dec. 29, 1999, as International Publication No. WO 99/67100, the disclosures of which are both expressly incorporated herein by reference, describe types of roll stabilizer system actuators which use DC motors as a power source, the motor selectively rotating the stabilizer halves relative to each other via reduction gearing.
Other examples of ARS systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,796,911 (Kuroki et al.); 4,892,329 (Kozaki et al.); 4,962,943 (Lin); 5,186,486 (Hynds et al.); 5,217,245 (Guy); 5,217,246 (Williams et al.); 5,288,101 (Minnett); 5,431,431 (Fulks et al.); and 5,505,480 (Pascarella), the disclosures of which are all expressly incorporated herein by reference.
When the brakes are applied in a vehicle traveling on a road where the left and right wheels are each encountering a different coefficient of friction, i.e., where the traction of the road surface is different on the left and the right sides (on so-called xcexc-split-friction roads), it is difficult to achieve a balance between the left and right sides of the vehicle that will reduce stopping distance with conventional ABS technology.
There are methods and means well known to those of ordinary skill in the art for estimating, or measuring differences in, the coefficient of friction, slip or adhesion between tires of an automobile and the road surface. Some examples of such methods and means are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,077,672 (Nobumoto et al.); 5,135,290 (Cao); 5,211,452 (Okazaki et al.); 5,229,955 (Nishiwaki et al.); 5,320,422 (Tsuyama et al.); 5,325,300 (Tsuyama et al.); 5,351,192 (Tsuyama et al.); 5,419,624 (Adler et al.); 5,421,644 (Prescott et al.); 5,563,792 (Ander et al.); and 5,774,821 (Eckert), the disclosures of which are all expressly incorporated herein by reference. Typically, as the disclosures of these patents point out, in response to a measured reduction in the coefficient of friction between at least one tire and the road surface, braking of a wheel and/or a reduction in fuel delivery to the engine is effected to control wheel slip or braking. Moreover, as indicated by the disclosures of the above patents, it is well known to those of ordinary skill in the art to compare coefficients of friction at different wheels by means an on-board process computer, which serves as a comparator, for carrying out such control, and to provide suitable and appropriately-located sensors for gathering data to be input to the computer.
It is, therefore, the task of this invention to provide a method and a system for reducing stopping distance and improving traction on road surfaces having different degrees of traction on the left and right sides with the use of a roll stabilization system.
To accomplish the aforesaid task, the invention proceeds from the idea of achieving a reduction of stopping distance and also, on the other hand, a gain in traction, during braking on road surfaces of different adhesion (xcexc-split-friction roads) by diagonal tensioning of the actuating drives of a roll stabilization system.
In a vehicle equipped with a roll stabilization system, in addition to the possibility of leveling the vehicle superstructure by tensioning in the same direction, i.e., rotating the stabilizer halves in the same direction relative to their actuator, which is located between the front or rear wheel pairs, there is also the possibility of tensioning the actuating drives on the axles in opposite directions, i.e., diagonal tensioning. This measure is not associated with any tilt of the superstructure, but the tire/road contact forces of the wheels can be increased or decreased, as the case may be, across the vehicle diagonals. Thus, diagonal tensioning of the actuating drives refers to controlling the drives such that loads are placed on a first front wheel on one side of the vehicle and on a first rear wheel on the opposite side of the vehicle. That is, the weight of the vehicle superstructure (i.e., the sprung vehicle weight) is forced upward or lifted near its corners by these first front and rear wheels, for example on wheels Vr and Hl of vehicle 1 shown in FIG. 1. Simultaneously, this actuation removes part of the sprung vehicle weight load from the second front and rear wheels (e.g., wheels Vl and Hr), which are also diagonally opposite. Thus, the tire/road contact forces at the diagonally opposite first front and rear wheels is increased, the friction between these wheels and their respective ground surfaces being enhanced, and the tire/road contact forces at the diagonally opposite second front and rear wheels is decreased.
Since the transmissible longitudinal or circumferential force of the wheels behaves, within certain limits, proportionately to the tire/road contact force, the stopping distance can be sharply reduced by loading the front high-xcexc wheel and the rear low-xcexc wheel and simultaneously removing the load from the front low-xcexc wheel and the back high-xcexc wheel (a decrease in stopping distance of up to 15% was measured when braking from a speed of 110 km/h).
The yaw moment of the vehicle, which is intensified by the greater deceleration of the high-xcexc wheel, can be recovered from in a number of ways. A gradual tensioning of the actuating drives during braking gives the driver, for example, the opportunity to adjust to a larger compensating steering angle to the right, although some of the decrease in stopping distance is lost as a result.
When a vehicle is equipped with an automatic steering system or a steering support system that overrides the steering-wheel angle adjusted at the steering wheel with an additional steering angle determined by other parameters, the corresponding yaw compensation can take place during the intervention of the stopping-distance-reducing actuating drive of the respective steered axle as soon as the different road conditions are detected simultaneously with the loading of and the removal of the loads from the wheels to reduce stopping distance, thereby achieving the full effect of the reduction of stopping distance.
Traction can also be improved analogously to braking. In the case of acceleration, the system according to the invention can increase propulsive force by increasing the normal force on the low-xcexc wheel by means of the diagonal tensioning of the actuating drives on the axles.
The effect sought with the method and system according to the invention can be achieved not only with the use of one actuating drive per axle, but also with individual actuators for each wheel, as well as with other actuating-drive designs that do not include electromotor actuating drives, but instead operate, for example, hydraulically, pneumatically, and so forth.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a method for improving the traction between a road surface and a motor vehicle having a pair of front wheels and a pair of rear wheels which engage the road, each front wheel mounted on a front axle, each rear wheel mounted on a rear axle, one of the axles being a driven axle, and a two-part undercarriage roll stabilizer system including a front and a rear undercarriage stabilizer, each the undercarriage stabilizer comprising an actuating drive operatively coupled to a the pair of wheels, and for reducing the stopping distance along the road in which the motor vehicle can be stopped. The method includes: determining a coefficient of friction between at least two wheels and the road surface; comparing the coefficients of friction; and tensioning the actuating drives diagonally, the wheel contact forces between diagonally opposite wheels and the road surface thereby being one of increased and decreased in response to the determined coefficient of friction between a wheel and the road surface.
The present invention also provides a system for improving the traction between a road surface and a motor vehicle including front and rear axles, one the axle being driven, four wheels mounted on the axles, and a roll stabilizer system having a plurality of actuating drives and operatively connected to the axles, and for reducing the stopping distance along the road in which the motor vehicle can be stopped. The system includes a plurality of sensors, the coefficient of friction between each wheel and a road surface being measured by the sensors, and a comparator connected to the plurality of sensors, the measured coefficients of friction being compared by the comparator, the comparator connected to each the actuating drive. A front and a rear axle are diagonally tensioned by the actuating drives and the wheel contact forces of two diagonally opposite wheels are one of increased and decreased in response to differences in measured coefficients of friction.
The method and system according to the invention are explained in detail hereinbelow with reference to schematic illustrations of three different vehicle conditions.